


Our First Date

by megsblackfire



Series: R76 Valentines [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, Jack is nervous, M/M, R76Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: It's the first time Jack Morrison has been on a date in a long time. The fact that it's Jesse's friend from college has him a little nervous. He has a hundred thousand doubts running through his head, but at least he's got a friend to soothe them away until his date arrives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the Reaper76 Valentines Week. I'm going to avoid doing an anthology this time as people didn't seem to be on board with that. Or maybe I just suck at descriptions. Either way, here is "First Date".

“Yer actin’ like a teeny bopper on their first date.”

Jack shot the woman driving him to his blind date a glare. “Thank you, Van,” he growled.

Vanessa shot him a grin and turned the car to the left. “Yer worryin’ for nothin’,” she said. “Yer a wonderful man, a great conversationalist, and I don’t know a single person that doesn’t like you.”

“I could name a few,” Jack huffed.

“Well, I don’t know them,” she shrugged. “And this is one of Jesse’s friends from college. Jesse’s got a good eye for match-making.”

“It’s Jesse’s friend,” Jack groaned and rubbed his face. “That makes me even more worried.”

“Hey, Jesse wouldn’t set you up with a psychopath,” Vanessa soothed as she pulled into the parking lot of the Italian restaurant. “I can come in and sit with you until the guy shows up.”

“That…would be appreciated,” Jack sighed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

He couldn’t remember feeling this nervous in his life. Not when he agreed to look after Joel’s kids; really, Tom was only two years younger than him but that wasn’t the point; and they had only known him a short time. Not even when he and Vanessa almost died in a car crash that sliced their faces to pieces and left him with two massive scars on his face and her with one massive one across her face. He shouldn’t have been this scared.

At least Vanessa was there with him for the wait. She was relaxed about the whole thing, amused, no doubt, by the fact that Jack was going on a blind date. She had helped him pick out his outfit, refusing to let him go all out.

“It’s a dinner date at a restaurant where you’re bound to get stains on you; like hell yer wearin’ a suit,” she had snorted.

She had then dressed him in a blue dress-shirt and loose black dress pants, helped him get his hair to calm down a little bit, and helped him with the concealer for his scars. She had offered to do his eyeliner, but he had politely declined. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being Vanessa’s guinea pig, he just hated how long it took to get the eyeliner off afterwards.

Jack walked into the restaurant and smiled at the man at the podium. “Reservation for Morrison?”

“And this is your second?” the man asked as he checked his clipboard.

“Nah,” Vanessa shook her head. “But is it okay if I sit with him until his date shows up? Won’t take up any room, promise.”

The man blinked before he nodded. “Of course. If you’ll follow me.”

The man led them through the restaurant to a little table off to the side. He removed the “Reserved” sign and dragged a chair over for Vanessa to sit in. He smiled and promised to bring her a glass of water while she waited before leaving to return to his podium.

“Aw,” Vanessa smirked as she leaned on the table. “He called me ‘miss’.”

Jack smiled at her and shook his head. “Be nice.”

“Yes, Dad,” she stuck her tongue out at him.

Jack was saved from telling her off; he was nowhere near old enough to be her dad; by a waiter showing up with her water. She thanked him and he hurried away. Jack saw the look of shock on the man’s face and did his best not to react. Both of their faces were a little hard to handle.

They made stupid small talk until Vanessa spotted his date heading for them. Jack didn’t dare look over his shoulder as Vanessa got to her feet. He was scared to look; what had Jesse sent his way? What if he was terrible to look at? What if he couldn’t look at Jack without gagging? What if they couldn’t look at each other and this whole date turned into a nightmare?

“And you are?” a deep voice demanded.

“Vanessa McCree; Jesse’s older sister,” Vanessa replied. “Just call me Van. Have fun, boys.”

Vanessa gave Jack’s shoulder a squeeze and he heard her walk off. He took a deep breath and looked up at his date. And almost jumped in alarm. Holy shit was this man insanely attractive. Bronze skin, brown eyes, short, curly black hair shaved on both sides so that the middle stood up in a fluffy faux-hawk, a perfectly manicured goatee, and a few piercings on each ear. Jack swallowed and suddenly didn’t know how to greet the handsome man.

“Um, Gabriel Reyes, right?” he asked nervously.

“That’s right,” the man chuckled as he sat down opposite Jack. “Jesse wasn’t kidding when he said his sister was a force to be reckoned with.”

“Van’s quite the girl,” he agreed. “She’s a bit of an acquired taste though. Lotta people don’t like her.”

“Pity,” Gabriel said before he looked at the menu. “You know what you want to order?”

“Sort of,” Jack replied. “Wanted to wait for you to show up first. Just in case….”

“I wouldn’t have stood you up, Jack,” Gabriel smiled at him. “Even if this date doesn’t go anywhere, it’d be rude not to at least show up. And Jesse worked hard to get reservations for us.”

Jack smiled and looked the menu over one more time. When they’d placed their orders, they descended into silence. Jack played with the cuff of his shirt, unsure of what to talk about. He’d never really been all that good with small talk to begin with. Throwing the handsome man across from him and he was very tongue-tied. Gabriel cleared his throat and rubbed at his neck.

“So, Jesse says you basically raised him,” he said casually.

“Sort of. Jesse was only nine when I got legal protection of them,” Jack said. “Tom was already an adult and getting ready to head off to college. Van was still in junior high.”

“How did you get stuck with kids?” Gabriel asked. “Jesse said there’s no blood relation.”

“I was pretty close with their father; guess he didn’t trust anyone else to keep an eye on his kids,” Jack smiled.

Joel had been worried about his old gang members going after his kids and he knew that Jack could keep them safe. He was still waiting for the man to return from hiding. Until then, the kids were in his house between their semesters. Not that he minded; he loved the McCree kids.

“Awfully nice of you,” Gabriel smiled. “Don’t know if I could have done that at twenty-one.”

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “What about you? What are you doing back in college?” he asked.

Gabriel smirked. “I never left,” he chuckled. “I teach Film History at the college.”

Jack felt heat creep up his face and sank a little in his chair. “Oh.”

“Jesse didn’t tell you that?” Gabriel laughed.

“He didn’t tell me anything!” Jack shouted before he winced and covered his mouth. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be; should have known Jesse would be a little shit,” Gabriel smiled at him.

Jack was spared any further embarrassing moves by their supper arriving. The small talk changed to what they did on an average day. Jack didn’t expect Gabriel to be interested in the work of an electrician, but he seemed to be genuinely curious. He asked for clarification on a lot of things, nodding and agreeing with his frustration. Jack asked about the classes he taught and he was stunned by Gabriel’s understanding not only film history, but cinematography, sound design, and screenwriting. He was more than happy to talk about any film that came to mind, not degrading Jack for liking anything that was considered “trash” in the last few years.

 By the time they finished their supper, they were planning their second date. Something nice and quiet for them to talk more and get to know each other better. When Jack suggested a walk in the park not too far from his house, Gabriel happily agreed, playfully popping his pecs as he commented that he needed to stay in shape. Jack ended up snorting while he was laughing and he could have sworn Gabriel had a love-sick expression on his face.

Gabriel offered to drive him home on his motorcycle and Jack was very tempted to take him up on the offer. A few quick texts to Vanessa explaining that she didn’t have to come get him and he happily swung himself onto the back of the black motorcycle. Gabriel got his helmet fitted properly and dropped down in front of him. Jack shyly wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s chest and they roared out of the parking lot and out into traffic.

Jack’s head was spinning by the time they pulled into his driveway. Gabriel walked him up to the door like a gentleman and gave him a warm kiss goodnight. Jack waved as Gabriel got back on his motorcycle and walked into his house. He let out a happy sigh before he sank onto the couch in the living room.

“Jesse, I could kiss you!” he shouted.

“Score one for me!” Jesse cackled.

“I’m also going to kill you for failing to mention he was your teacher!”

“And there goes your point,” Vanessa teased before she dropped on top of Jack and grinned. “Details, old man. Details!”

Jack chuckled and tipped his head back. “I can’t wait for our walk in the park,” he murmured softly. “I might be jumping the gun, but it feels like he’s the one.”

Vanessa’s jaw fell open before she beat his chest excitedly. “Holy fuck! I didn’t think you liked the bad boys, Jack!”

“Shut up,” he huffed and shoved his hand in her face.

Vanessa cackled before Jesse joined them and demanded more details.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I must introduce my OCs slowly so that people enjoy them. I have to get their stories done so that everyone knows what's going on.
> 
> Also me: I WILL WRITE THEM INTO THIS CHALLENGE AND LOVE IT! WHOOOO!


End file.
